


The Angel

by iix_NekoChan



Series: The Angel [1]
Category: The Phantom of the Opera
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iix_NekoChan/pseuds/iix_NekoChan
Summary: Taken place right after Buquet was hung above the stage;My first fanfic so be gentle :/E/C shipping 🛥💘
Series: The Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009524
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Christine threw open the door to the roof. The Phantom had just killed Bouquet! He had hung the poor man right over the stage for all to see. Her are Raoul had fleed to the roof, where they hoped to be safe from Him. Right before Raoul had the chance to get through the door, it slammed shut. *click* it locked shut. Christine called though the door, terrified.

“The keys arent here.” Raoul called to her, “I’ll be right back, i’ll go and try to find them. Stay there!” ‘As if i can go anywhere’ she thought. She tried to call for Raoul to come back, but he was already gone. “Chritine...” A voice behind her whispered. She knew it was Him. She shot around, fearful tears in her eyes. He stood there, his eyes soft. They looked... upset? 

“It wasnt me..” he whispered. 

“What do you mean ‘It wasnt me’?!” She shot back. How could he say that? ‘It wasnt me’.  
“It wasnt me,” He choked out , “I was trying to stop him.. H-he was trying to do it to himself.. I-i tried to stop him, but he fell..” Christine knew he wasnt lying. She saw it in his eyes. But she couldnt bring herself to beleive him. Why would Bouquet want to kill himself..

Christine sighed. Her Angle took a few steps closer to her. “You know i wouldnt lie to you, my Angle...” Christine felt tears fall onto her cheeks. “I know.” It was a whisper, so quiet she could barely hear herself say it. She started to shake. Not only was it cold, but she was afraid. Not of the man in front of her, but to preform. She hadnt practiced! Not one bit! How could the managers expect her to do this?! Her Angle walked up to her, putting his cloak around her shoulders. 

“Christine..” he whispered, wiping her tears. Before he could take in what was happening, she hugged him, with no intention of letting him go.”I cant do this!” she cried, “They’ll laugh at me! I’ll mess up and i will sound horrible and i’ll be fired!” She went on and on. Erik tried saying her name, trying to stop her, but she kept talking. He didnt know what to do. She was working herself up over this. “Christine!” He said loudly. She looked up at him. He wiped her tears. “Angel..” it was no more than a whisper. His eyes were soft and adoring, “Nobody will laugh at you. You’ll do perfect, beyond perfect! You may not have had practice, but you know the whooe opera by heart!” “Angel I-”

He cut her off. “Erik.. My name is Erik.

She nodded. “Erik.. I dont think i can do this... im frightened!” She put her head on his shoulder. “Dont make me do this..” she whispered. He put his arms around her. “Dont worry. I wont let anything happen to you. You’ll be fine. Now, you shouod go. Dont want to be late.” He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. She looked up at him. She could feel her face growing hot. He pointed to the door. She turned around to look at it swing open, and Raoul ran through to her. She swung her head around to tell Erik to go, but he was already gone.

“Christine!” Raoul caled to her. “Are you alright? Have you been crying? And.. “ he went silent for a moment. “Who’s cloak is that?” 

Christine smiled. “My Angel’s” she whispered. “We better get back, i cant be late!” Raoul tried to say something, but Christine started walking away. He stood there for a moment, scanning the roof. Angel? But.. there is nobody up here! 

“Are you coming, slow poke?” Christine’s call startled him. “Y-yeah” he called starting to chase after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Christine hurried down the stairs and bid farewell to Raoul.  
“Wait-“ he called.  
“Raoul i need to go!” Christine said, but turned around.  
“I-i know, but.. i wanted to ask if you wanted to maybe go out for dinner, since you kind of just disappeared the other night...”  
“Raoul i told you i couldn’t! The Angel of Music is very strict-“  
“Christine, who even is this ‘Angel’?” Raoul cried.  
“Listen, I have to go now.” And with that, Christine hurried off.  
Raoul knew something was up. Who was this Angel and why was he so strict? He sighed and went to go up to Box 5 where he had been sitting, but the door was closed and locked.   
‘That’s weird’ he thought, ‘I left the door open..’ He knocked, but there was no answer from inside. He grumbled and decided to go up to the rafters.

Christine took her spot on the stage, and was over taken with a sudden wave of fright. Her palms syarted sweating. She heard a inaudible whisper, so quiet she couldn’t make out what was said. She suddenly felt calm. She smiled, and the curtains opened. 

Erik looked down at Christine from Box 5. While she was singing, he mouthed all her lines. She was doing better then Carlotta ever would. He smiled at the fact that he had made her voice crack, like the toad she was. The crowd was smiling. When the opera was finished, Erik had never heard the crowd cheer so loudly. Christine was smiling and curtsied at her fans. The curtains fluttered shut and Erik got up to go and find Christine. He had his one rose with him. He bounded through the shadows to her dressing room. He went around to a secret passageway to the catacombs, and went up to the mirror. He was about to walk into her room, but stopped as he saw Christine and her best friend, Meg, rushed into the room, giggling.   
“So! Tell me again what happened, since i couldn’t hear you over the sounds of all your fans.”  
“Well, i met my Angel!”  
“Really? S-so he’s real?!”  
“Yes he’s real, Meg!”  
“Well, what is he like? Nice, handsome, dark, briliant, caring, did i mention handsome?”   
“Meg!” Christine giggled, “Well.. Yes, he is quite handsome. A-and caring. A genius, and passionate. He’s really a great guy..”   
Erik froze. She couldn’t be talking about him! He was no where near handsome. Or a great guy! He had screamed at her when she pulled his mask off. She was obviously talking about some other Angel.  
After a few moments later, Meg got up to go change, and left. Christine sat down and sighed, still smiling. Erik knocked on the mirror, and Christine turned to face the mirror. She stood up and rushed over to him as he walked through. He embraced her and handed her the rose he had for her. Christine looked up at him.  
“Well..how did i do?”  
Erik laughed. “Beyond perfect.” Christine chuckled.   
“I can’t stay long.. Raoul is mad at me for not going to dinner with him the other night, ao he asked me again tonight, and i dindt know what to do so i just said i had to go. Now i kind of feel bad. So i decided i’ll go out with him.”  
Erik blinked at her. “O-oh. Ok..”  
“What? What is is?” Christine asked, worried.  
“Nothing, nothing.”  
“No, something is wrong, i can tell”  
“It’s just that.. I was going to see if you had wanted to come down and.. well.. I didnt have a plan of what we’d do, but i thought we could...”  
“Oh Erik! Im sorry! Here, how about tomorrow? I dont have anything planned!”   
“Yeah, that’ll work! Just, make sure to be carefull tonight. A-and dont stay put to late! Not enough sleep will-“  
Christine cut him off. “Yeah yeah, i know. It will mess with my voice. I wont be out too late.”  
The two stood there, awkwardly, for a few moments, until Srik mumbled, “You should change. I’ll see you tomorrow, then”.  
“Yeah! I’ll see you.”  
Before Erik could turn around, Christine gave him a quick peck on his unmasked cheek. Erik turned more red then the rose he handed Christine. He quickly said good night and rushed through the mirror, which closed behind him. He started smiling, a lot. He heard Chrstone giggle from behind him. He started walking back to him lair. He smiled the whole way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So imma be postin short chapters cuz yeah


End file.
